


Schwarze Schafe

by prue, Velence



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/pseuds/prue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: „Es ist eine Tatsache, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Du hast deine Familie schließlich schon einmal verlassen. An denen lag es also nicht. Du bist auf der Ranch geblieben, weil du mich liebst.“ Troy lacht, bevor er ernst sagt: „Du bist geblieben, weil du und ich uns so ähnlich sind.“





	Schwarze Schafe

**_Rückfahrt zum Markt nach dem Treffen mit Alicia_ **

 

Troy fährt. Nick sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz, der Fahrtwind zerrt an seinen Haaren. 

Nick fühlt sich leer. Als wäre er nicht wirklich da. Als wäre er Zuschauer in seinem eigenen Film. Lange hat er nicht mehr so empfunden. Aber jetzt ist es wieder da. Ein vertrauter Zustand. Schon oft hat er so gefühlt. Seine Schwester ist da anders. Sie spielt in ihrem Film die Hauptrolle. Sie würde es schaffen. Seine Schwester ist ein verdammter Killer. Nick hat die Leichen in dem Lagerraum gesehen.

Die Hoffnung, die dieses schwer beschreibbare Gefühl eine Zeitlang verdrängt hatte, ist weg. Vielleicht ist es sogar ein Fehler gewesen zu hoffen, sich auf der Farm ein Leben aufzubauen. Für was? Für wen? In dieser Welt, in der alle und alles kaputt ist. Zu gehen war das einzige richtige. Er hätte es tun sollen. Er war schon einmal gegangen und hätte wegbleiben sollen. Stattdessen war er zurückgekehrt. So war es schon immer gewesen und jetzt ist es auch so. Alicia würde nicht zurückkehren. Beim Abschied hat er nach Worten wie _Geh bitte nicht!_ , _Bleib da!_ oder wenigstens _Tu das Mum nicht an!_ gesucht. Aber nur ein Lebewohl kam über seine Lippen.

„Sie wird es schaffen. Deine Schwester ist knallhart“, spricht Troy im Grund das laut aus, was Nick bereits gedacht hat.

„Das weiß ich.“ Nick starrt auf die vorbeifliegende, eintönige Steppenlandschaft.

Sie hat auch gesagt, _du magst ihn_.

„Was ist dann?“ Troy lässt nicht locker. Seit Stunden ist Nick in Gedanken vertieft und hat nicht ein einziges Wort geredet.

„Ich hätte auch gehen sollen. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass ich wegen dir geblieben bin!“ Es klingt aggressiv. Nick Fingerspitzen rutschen auf dem Stoff der Jeans auf und ab. Die Bewegung ist schnell und hektisch. Das Verlangen ist wieder da. Das Bedürfnis, diese Leere zu füllen. 

„Es ist eine Tatsache, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Du hast deine Familie schließlich schon einmal verlassen. An denen lag es also nicht. Du bist auf der Ranch geblieben, weil du mich liebst.“ Troy lacht, bevor er ernst sagt: „Du bist geblieben, weil du und ich uns so ähnlich sind.“

„Wir sind uns nicht ähnlich!“, stößt Nick hervor. „Du gehst über Leichen!“

„Ach, und du etwa nicht?“

Nick senkt getroffen den Kopf. Troy sitzt schließlich neben dem Mörder seines Vaters. Dennoch will Nick den Vergleich nicht stehen lassen. Die Diskussion reißt ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, lenkt ihn ab. „Weil ich es tun musste. Du machst es… machst es absichtlich. Bewusst. Ich glaube sogar, es macht dir Spaß!“

„Pfff!“ Mit einer undefinierbaren Mischung aus Auflachen und abfälligen Grunzen lehnt sich Troy im Sitz zurück, eine Hand lässig am Lenkrad. „Du hast jeden Tag, jeden Scheiß einzelnen Tag, an dem du gedrückt hast, deiner Familie weh getan! Hat dich das gekümmert? Hat es dich gekümmert, dass alle um dich herum krank vor Sorge waren? Einen Scheißdreck hat es dich gekümmert! Es ging immer nur um dich!“

Nick ist überrascht, dass Troy Bescheid weiß. Aber vielleicht hat es ihm sein Vater gesagt. Oder Alicia hat es Jake erzählt und der seinem Bruder. Wie auch immer. Vielleicht ist Troy auch von alleine darauf gekommen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Gegenüber sein Suchtproblem erkennt. Wie auch immer. Vielleicht steht es ihm auch einfach auf der Stirn. Nur lesbar von Nicht-Junkies.

„Ich sollte auch gehen“, sagt Nick hart und kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Schwester hat verdammt nochmal richtig gehandelt.

„Ich nehme zwar keine Drogen“, Troys Stimme hat plötzlich einen ganz anderen Unterton,„Aber ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, nicht dazuzugehören. Anders zu sein. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, alleine im Dunkeln zu sitzen und niemanden, wirklich niemanden zu haben, der einen versteht. Alle sind so weit weg.“

„Wenn man die Hand ausstreckt, kann man sie berühren, aber sie sind soviel weiter weg, als nur diese eine Armlänge“, flüstert Nick leise. Er sieht zu Troy auf dem Fahrersitz, ihre Blicke treffen sich. Noch nie ist Nick das intensive Blau von Troys Augen aufgefallen. Wie Meerwasser. Strahlend hell, Sonnenlicht, das sich in den Wellen bricht. Mit unvorstellbaren Tiefen wie schwarze Löcher, in die niemand hineinsehen kann.

Die Umgebung hat sich verändert. Die Steppe ist immer wieder kleineren, verlassenen Dörfern gewichen. Nun werden die Häuserreihen dichter. „Bis zum Markt ist es nicht mehr weit.“ Troy greift sein Gewehr, welches zwischen Sitz und Mittelkonsole klemmt, und reicht es Nick. Nick entsichert die Waffe und stellt sie, den Schaft auf dem Oberschenkel, vor sich. Beide Hände an der Waffe. Wer weiß, wer sich alles im Dunstkreis um den Markt herumtreibt. Das ehemalige Stadion liegt inmitten eines Wohngebietes. Den genauen Weg kennen sie nicht, sie fahren nach Gefühl, versuchen die Hauptstraßen zu vermeiden.

„Runter!“, zischt Troy und bremst abrupt. Mit der rechten Hand hat er Nick gepackt und drückt ihn nach unten mit dem Gesicht zur Mittelkonsole. Ein paar Straßen weiter kreuzt im Schritttempo ein schwerbewaffneter Konvoi mit mehreren Trucks und Fahrzeugen ihren Weg. Das wenige, was sie haben, brauchen sie selbst, um sich Zutritt zum Markt zu verschaffen.

„Es tut mir leid“, wispert Troy. 

„Was tut dir leid?“, flüstert er zurück. Er versteht nicht. Ihre Gesichter sind sich ganz nah. Troys Hand drückt noch immer Nicks Schulter nach unten. Längst könnte er eigentlich loslassen.

„Ich weiß vielleicht, wie es sich anfühlt, nicht verstanden zu werden. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ist, süchtig zu sein. Ich würde es gerne nachvollziehen können, damit…“ _ich dich verstehen, damit ich dir helfen kann_ , aber das sagt er nicht. Er schweigt stattdessen und wieder treffen sich ihre Blicke.

Troys Geständnis kommt überraschend. Damit hat Nick nicht gerechnet. Von Troys überheblicher Selbstsicherheit, die vermutlich zum Teil auch eine Art Selbstschutz ist, ist in diesen Momenten nichts zu spüren.

„Heroin. Ich habe Heroin gespritzt. Und es ist noch kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht daran gedacht habe. Aber bisher weit weg, es war mehr wie eine Erinnerung. Seit heute ist es wieder ein Verlangen. Es ist wieder da.“ Sie schweigen. Noch immer hören sie die Motorengeräusche des Konvois. Sie bleiben sicherheitshalber in Deckung. Troys hat Nick noch immer nicht losgelassen.

„Ich war ziemlich weit unten. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht würde ich nicht mehr leben.“ Nick hat plötzlich das Bedürfnis Troy die schonungslose Wahrheit zu offenbaren. „Wer weiß schon, mit was der billige Stoff gestreckt war. Hat meistens keine Rolle gespielt. Aber manchmal hat das nicht gereicht. Manchmal wollte ich mehr. Den ultimativen Rausch. Mich komplett aus dem Leben schießen. Das richtig gute Zeug konnte ich mir aber nur leisten, wenn ich anschaffen war.“

Troy zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du warst auf dem Strich?“

„Ich habe alles geklaut, was man zu Geld machen kann. Aber wie gesagt, für den guten Stoff hat das nicht gereicht.“

Troys Lippen zittern, als wolle er noch etwas sagen. Aber er weiß nicht was. Alles, was ihm einfällt, erscheint ihm unpassend. Ein Zustand, den er so nicht kennt. Die Geräusche sind leiser und leiser geworden und jetzt gar nicht mehr zu hören. Troy lockert den Griff auf Nicks Schulter und lässt die Hand sinken. Wie zufällig streift sie Nicks Wange. Vorsichtig erheben sich die beiden Männer und wagen einen Blick über das Armaturenbrett. Es ist nichts zu sehen. Der Wind treibt Unrat über die Straßen, ganz schwach hören sie das Grunzen einiger Walker, die dem Geräusch der Motoren folgen. Sie setzen sich beide auf. Nick nimmt das entsicherte Gewehr wieder schussbereit in die Hände und Troy startet den Wagen.

 

**_Nachts im und ums Stadion_ **

Vorwärts und wieder drei Schritte zurück. 

Nick weiß sehr gut, woher dieser plötzliche Rückfall kommt. Eben sucht seine Mutter Trost an seiner Schuld und dann tröstet er sich mit Ofelias Schmerztabletten. Seit der Fahrt spukt ihm Heroin im Kopf herum. Körperlich hat Nick seine Sucht schon lange überwunden, aber sie steckt noch in seinem Schädel drin. Die Drogen sind und waren ein Stück Rebellion gegen seine Mutter. Ein Stück hart erkaufte Freiheit.

Weil Troy sein neuer, bester Kumpel ist, darf er auch davon naschen. Nein, er muss. Sie haben mehr gemeinsam, als Nick denkt, hat Troy auf der Fahrt gesagt. Sie sind schwarze Schafe, Kinder der Gewalt.

Im ersten Moment lehnt Troy den Tequila und die Medikamente ab. Wohl wegen seinem Vater. Er versucht sich als die Stimme der Vernunft, – haha – bevor er sie dann doch schluckt. Aber Nick ist das noch nicht genug. Troy soll wissen, wie es ist, high, aufgeputscht zu sein. Das Stadion ist der perfekte Ort, um sich Stoff zu besorgen.

Es ist schwarze Nacht, als sie berauscht durch das Stadion mit gespickten Scheinwerfern wandeln. Die Krönung wartet noch auf sie. Troy sind es zu viele Mexikaner, aber er klebt an Nicks Seite. Er hat sogar ein paar Worte Spanisch gesprochen. Soviel zu Rassist.

Ein Stück grünlicher Hirnstamm in zwei Schnapsgläsern gib‘s beim Schlächter.

Aufputscht klettern sie über den Zaun des Geländes nach draußen in die Freiheit. Die gefährliche Freiheit. „Nick! Nick. Nick, Nick, Nick. Niiiick!“, ruft Troy, in der Hoffnung, Nick von Blödsinn abzuhalten. Nichtsdestotrotz lässt er ihn nicht allein. 

Nick schlingt seinen Arm um Troys Schulter. Er hat diesen fatalistischen Blick drauf, als er ihm kurz in die Augen blickt, ehe er sich loseist und fidel voran marschiert.

„Du weißt, das traurige ist, Troy, du wirst dich niemals freier fühlen, wenn es fünf Uhr morgens ist, die Sonne gerade aufgeht und du zugedröhnt bist“, philosophiert er leichtfüßig. Er breitet für einen Moment seine Arme aus, als könne er fliegen.

Zombies sind niemals weit. Nick zermatscht einen im Führerhaus mithilfe der Trucktür. Dann reibt er sich mit Blut und Gedärmen ein und beschmiert mit seinen blutigen Händen Troys Gesicht. Mehr überrascht als angeekelt weicht Troy zurück.

Nick warnt, leise und langsam zu sein. Entschlossen strebt er, schlurfend wie ein schlafwandelnder Zombie, auf die Gruppe Walker zu, die am Ende der Straße in ihre Richtung schleicht.

„Nick!“, ruft Troy dumpf unterdrückt. Er ist hin- und hergerissen, zwischen fliehen und folgen. Er klingt wie ein Ertrinkender, der nach seinem Retter fleht. Es ist eine Mischung aus Angst, Hirnstamm und Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern, durch sein System pumpt.

Kurz und schmerzlos trabt Troy ihm hinterher – und plötzlich stehen sie beide mitten in der Horde, umringt von mindestens zwei Dutzend blutrünstigen Zombies. Troy ist äußerlich ruhig, doch sein Herz rast. Er imitiert Nick, bewegt sich träge und holt Nick schließlich ein. Eine untote Frau schaut Troy in die Augen. Unwillkürlich hält er den Atem an. Er ist mehr als ein wenig erleichtert, als sie weiterzieht.

Nick ist überraschend aufgelöst. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Ich kann nicht zu ihr zurück“, murmelt er und schaut überall und nirgends hin. Er scheint verloren; keine Drogen, die dieses Gefühl überlagern können.

Troy steht bei ihm. Nick versucht den Walkern seine ausweglose Situation zuzuflüstern. Troy klopft ihm auf die Schulter, zieht ihn zu sich und hält ihn in einer Umarmung fest, um ihn davon abzuhalten, weiter Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen. Es ist fast so, als würde er ihn in seinen Armen wiegen. Troy tätschelt einfühlsam seinen Kopf und versucht Nick zu beruhigen, der sich da in irgendwas hineingesteigert hat.

„Ich kann nicht zurück“, wispert Nick wiederholt an seine Wange gedrückt.

Troy hält ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er hatte sich nie ängstlich gefühlt, aber hier mit Nick zwischen den Untoten spürt er plötzlich Angst. Angst, die ihn sprachlos macht. Nick ist ansonsten unerschrocken, allerdings konnte Troy in diesem Moment nicht mit Bestimmtheit behaupten, Nick brauche er mehr als er ihn. Nick ist hier sein Anker auf rauer See, in der er sich verloren vorkommt.

Er wartet, bis die Walker sich entfernt haben, dann lässt er Nick los. Seine Hand streichelt über Nicks Haare und liegt kurz in dessen Nacken. Er sieht ihn an. Die Frage ist auf seinen Lippen, doch er schweigt. Nick hat sich wieder gefasst.

„Wie frei fühlst du dich?“, fragt Nick leise und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen.

Troy ist immer noch sprachlos.

„Ziemlich frei, oder?“, bohrt Nick nach.

„Ziemlich...“, kommt es zögernd von Troy. Er ist ein wenig perplex, wie leicht Nick den Schalter umlegen kann. Eben hatte er noch etwas, das man als Panikattacke bezeichnen konnte, und nun lächelt er ihn wieder locker flockig an, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Das Gefühl der Freiheit… währt nur kurz.“ Eine bittere Linie formt sich aus Nicks Lippen, dann ist sie ebenso schnell verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht ist. „Komm schon.“ Nick klopft ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Wie zu Beginn legt er seinen Arm spielerisch um Troys Hals und fordert ihn damit auf, weiterzugehen.

Sie setzen sich in Bewegung. Irgendwo da hinten bekommt der Himmel ein leichtes, orange-gelbes Glühen, das die Sonne ankündigt und die Dunkelheit vertreibt. Im Dämmerlicht spazieren sie Seite an Seite durch die leere Straße.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragt Troy. Er fühlt eine Verbindung mit Nick, die er nicht abreißen lassen will.

Nick antwortet nicht, also gehen sie einfach nur. Nach einer Weile bleibt er stehen und streckt seinen Finger nach einem Balkon aus. „Dort oben haben wir bestimmt eine geile Aussicht.“

Die Tür des Hauses steht offen. Alles ist geplündert und dementsprechend sieht es aus. Auf den Möbeln liegt eine Staubschicht, als wäre hier schon ewig kein Mensch mehr gewesen. Trotzdem sind sie vorsichtig; ein uneinsehbarer Winkel oder eine Unachtsamkeit und man hat einen Beißer am Hals. Und das wortwörtlich.

Der Balkon gehört zum Schlafzimmer. Auch hier sind die Zeichen für Plünderungen nicht zu übersehen. Die Schranktüren stehen offen. Die Schubladen der Kommode sind herausgerissen. Nur das Bett scheint unberührt, geschützt von einer Tagesdecke mit Staub bedeckt im Dornröschenschlaf.

Tatsächlich ist die Aussicht vom Balkon sehr gut. In der Ferne kann man das Stadion sehen. Nick reißt seinen Blick rasch davon los und schaut zum Horizont hinüber. Von der Sonne ist noch nichts zu sehen. Man kann sie schon erahnen.

Troy steht neben ihm. Er legt seine Hände auf das Geländer und beugt sich leicht selbstmörderisch weit vor. Dann sieht er Nick grinsend an. Ihre Hände berühren sich an der Außenseite.

Nick dreht sich zu ihm. Er steht nun provozierend nah vor Troy, der sich ebenfalls aufrichtet und sich gerade vor ihn stellt. Ihre Gesichter sind nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Troys Blick wandert zu Nicks Mund. Es ist ein erotisches Prickeln zwischen ihnen, das beide nun bewusst wahrnehmen.

Es ist schließlich Nick, der sich vorbeugt, eine Hand in Troys Nacken legt und ihn küsst. Troy steht bloß bewegungslos da. Als Nick von ihm ablässt, sagt er: „Du hast doch darauf gelauert. Gib es zu! Seit der Fahrt. Seit ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich angeschafft habe.“

„Hat es dir gefallen?“, fragt Troy neugierig.

Nick zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nicht immer. Es kommt darauf an...“

„Worauf?“

„Hat es dir gefallen?“, fragt Nick stattdessen.

Troy schluckt. Er ist neugierig. „Ich bin nicht schwul...“

„Was auch immer.“ Nick zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Ist doch egal.“

Wieder ist es Nick der den Vorstoß wagt. Er packt Troy mit beiden Händen im Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich heran. Troy versteift sich und versucht seine Arme zwischen sich und Nick zu bringen. 

„Was? Große Klappe und nichts dahinter?“ Nick lässt nicht los. Er ist entschlossen. Seine Lippen berühren beinahe die von Troy, als es Troy gelingt, sich zu befreien. 

„Lass mich!“, keucht Troy.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!“ Nick hat Blut geleckt. Es ist der Rausch, der ihn so unnachgiebig macht. Er will Troy küssen. Jetzt. Sofort. Auf diesem Balkon. Es ist nicht egal. Er setzt nach und schlingt die Arme so fest um Troy, dass dieser sich kaum rühren kann. Der Kuss ist wild und stürmisch. Troy versucht noch immer zu entkommen. Er ist eigentlich stärker, aber Nick ist Drogenkonsum gewohnt. Er funktioniert viel besser. Es ist ein Ringen, ein Kampf, ein Beinahe-Entkommen und wieder Zusammentreffen. Nick lässt erst von ihm ab, als er keine Luft mehr bekommt. Keuchend windet sich Troy aus der Umarmung. Er will fliehen. Nick packt ihm am Handgelenk.

„Was? Willst du abhauen? Du hast mich zurück geküsst! Du hast mich geküsst!“ Nick schreit beinahe. 

„Lass mich los.“ Troy will Nick abschütteln, strauchelt und sie fallen beide zu Boden. Keuchend bleiben sie nebeneinanderliegen. Sie schweigen eine ganze Weile.

„Was, wenn du vielleicht gar nicht so falsch liegst? Vielleicht mag ich dich wirklich?“, sagt Nick irgendwann in die Dunkelheit. Die Sonne ist noch immer nicht aufgegangen.

„Mich hat noch nie jemand einfach gemocht. Ich bin keiner, den man mag.“ Troy flüstert. In seiner Stimme ist nichts von der sonst üblichen Arroganz zu hören.

Nick antwortet nicht. Es braucht keine Antwort. Er kann sich schon denken, wie verkorkst Troys Leben war. Stattdessen setzt sich Nick auf und versucht auf die Beine zu kommen. Ihm ist schwindlig. Der Rausch fordert seinen Tribut. Immerhin schafft er es ins Zimmer und lässt sich wie einen Stein aufs Bett fallen. Er ist schon weggetreten, bevor sein Körper die weiche Matratze berührt.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Nick von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihn ungewohnt im Gesicht kitzeln. Im ersten Moment weiß er nicht, wo er ist. Der Rausch ist verflogen und hat einen dröhnenden Kopf hinterlassen.

Troy ist auch schon wach und sitzt neben ihm auf der Bettkante. Nick kann sich vage an die Rangelei auf dem Balkon erinnern. Mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck zieht Troy sich sein T-Shirt vom Leib und wirft das nach Fäulnis und Verwesung stinkende Stück Stoff in die Ecke. Mit den Händen versucht er sich das angetrocknete Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Nick beobachtet ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Troy ist schlank und sehnig. Zahlreiche größere und kleinere Narben zieren Rücken und Arme. Narben sind normal in diesen Tagen. Von der Arbeit auf der Farm. Vom Klettern und Kriechen im Gestrüpp. Vom Kämpfen. Nick muss daran denken, was Troy gestern Abend zuletzt gesagt hat und verspürt plötzlich den Drang ihn anzufassen. Ihm nahe zu sein. Derjenige zu sein, der ihn mag.

„Troy?“, ruft Nick leise. Der Angesprochene dreht sich zu ihm. 

„Du bist wach?“ Es klingt so zärtlich in Nicks Ohren, dass er glaubt zu zerspringen. Ist der Rausch wirklich ausgestanden? Hört er nur, was er hören will? Nick leckt sich über die Lippen. Er will Troy. Jetzt im Tageslicht noch mehr als in der Nacht. 

Nick setzt sich auf und tut es Troy gleich. Zieht langsam das T-Shirt aus. Damals hatte das eine gewisse Wirkung. Sein Oberkörper ist nicht zernarbt. Er hat sich meistens in den Fuß gestochen. Er wirft sein Shirt in die gleiche Ecke wie Troy. Nick kann nicht verhindern, dass man seine Erregung sieht. Er wagt es, näher an den reglosen Troy heran zu rutschen. Troys blauen Augen mustern jeden Zentimeter von Nicks Körper.

Nick kennt diesen Blick. Troy ist erregt. Was er sieht, gefällt ihm. Wieder schlingt Nick beide Arme um Troys Nacken und zieht ihn an sich heran. Diesmal wehrt sich Troy nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Vielmehr lässt er sich in Nicks Arme fallen und rückt von selbst näher.

Ihre Zungen spielen. Troy stöhnt immer heftiger in seinen Mund, saugt an seiner Unterlippe. Der plötzliche Biss ist überraschend. Nick schmeckt Blut. Troy lässt nicht von ihm ab. Mutig vergräbt er seine Hände in Nicks Rücken, die Fingernägel bohren tiefe Kerben. 

Er will ihn. Ganz egal, ob es wehtun wird. Sie sinken beide nach hinten. Troy ist jetzt über ihm. Er kann die beachtliche Beule in seiner Hose deutlich sehen. Mit den Fingern nestelt er an Troys Hosenknöpfen. Die Nähe macht ihn schier wahnsinnig. Wie ausgehungert, so fühlt er sich. Allein die Vorstellung, was Troy alles mit ihm anstellen können, bringt ihn der Ekstase nahe.

Ein Geräusch im unteren Stockwerk lässt sie beide sofort innehalten. Etwas bewegt sich direkt unter ihnen. Beißer? Menschen? Es lässt sich nicht sagen. Aber es sind eindeutig Schritte. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und da ist so etwas wie Enttäuschung. Ein erneutes Geräusch und sie springen auf, raffen ihre Sachen zusammen und flüchten über den Balkon. Dank des Rankengitters ist der Weg auf den Erdboden nicht hart.

Durch das Fenster sehen sie einen Walker in der Küche scheppern. „Scheiße, nur ein blöder Beißer!“, murmelt Troy deprimiert.

„Viel Lärm um nichts...“, kommentiert Nick lakonisch. Er will nicht altklug klingen, nicht jetzt, bei dem Radau hätten es locker ein Dutzend sein können. Oder noch schlimmer: Menschen. Wo Lärm ist, sind meistens schnell mehr, weshalb es klug ist, nicht weiter zu machen.

„Wenn's einer dieser Bohnenfresser gewesen wäre...“ Troy schlägt mit der Faustkante auf die Außenwand des Hauses, um seinen Frust loszuwerden.

Nick lacht. Als Troy sich zu ihm dreht, wischt er ihm behutsam eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn. „Fick die Aufrechten und Moralischen! Rassisten sind einfach ehrlicher.“ Er grinst schief.

Troy erwidert nach einem überraschten Moment das Grinsen. Der breit auseinander gezogene Mund erinnert Nick an den Joker. Troy ist mindestens genauso verrückt und durchgeknallt wie Batmans Gegenspieler. Er ist Nicks Fahrer auf diesem Trip, während er auf dem Beifahrersitz hockt und der Dinge harrt, die mit ihm kommen – und es ist kein schlechtes Gefühl.

Entgegen seines Wissens hält Nick ihn tatsächlich für einen guten Kerl. Okay, für einen, der einer werden will. Ihm gegenüber ist er ein Mensch, ein Mann, keine verzerrte Fratze.

„Wir hatten ein Bett“, spricht Troy sein Bedauern aus.

„Also doch schwul?“, zieht Nick ihn auf.

„So sehr wie du...“ Troy gibt sich kokett. Sie haben ihre schmutzigen T-Shirts wieder an, doch die wenigen Bewegungen, die er macht, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen, sind hochgradig anregend. Er legt beide Arme auf Nicks Schulter und schaut ihn keck an, ohne mehr zu tun. Troy ist sein persönlicher Hypnotiseur.

Die Stimme, die einst noch _Ich kann nicht_ geflüstert hat, ist verschwunden. Vernunft ist gestern. Troy ist ein heißer, verrückter Psycho, wobei das heiß aktuell in Nicks Augen ganz klar überwiegt.

Nick hat sein Leben mehr als einmal riskiert, um Troy zu retten. Er hat Jake quasi getötet, um ihn zu schützen. Er hat unzählige Male gelogen, um Troy aus der Schusslinie zu nehmen. Vielleicht waren die Halluzinationen das erste Anzeichen, das offensichtlichste, dass er ihm im Kopf rumspukt. Nicht seine Exfreundin oder sein Schwester, am allerwenigsten seine Mutter. Dass er ihn nicht vergessen kann. Dass er ihn wirklich mag.

Da geht es Nick auf, dass er nicht mit ihm spielt oder ihn bloß verführt. Wenn er jetzt Sex mit ihm hat und sei es nur, sich lustvoll aneinander gegen eine Hauswand von überall einsehbar zum Höhepunkt zu verhelfen, dann bedeutet es etwas. Nick wäre mit Gefühlen bei der Sache.

„Auf einmal schüchtern?“ Troy schiebt es sich weiter an ihn heran, lässt seine Hände über Nicks Arme gleiten, bevor er sich vorbeugt und Nicks Hals küsst. „Nick… Nick… Nicky...“

Nick sagt erst nichts. Die Rollen sind heute umgekehrt. Er ist plötzlich wütend, aufgebracht darüber, Troy ihn dazu bringt, so zu fühlen.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Otto!“, fährt Nick ihn barsch und macht sich los. „Wenn du nicht aufpasst, könnte dein bestes Stück dran glauben. Idiot!“

„Was ist denn los?“

„Wir sollten gehen! Das ist los. Es ist helllichter Morgen und wir sind hier mitten auf dem Präsentierteller.“ Nick dreht sich mit saurem Gesichtsausdruck von ihm weg. „Dich turnt es wohl an, von Beißern dabei beobachtet zu werden...“

Troy zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's noch nicht versucht.“

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal“, meint Nick sarkastisch. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat, dreht er sich zu ihm um.

„Willst du so bald zurück zu Madison?“ Troy weiß genau, dass Nick es nicht will, aber das Stadion ist ein sicheres Refugium, ein Handelsplatz.

„Du vielleicht.“ Troy hat sich zu gern an Nicks Mutter geheftet.

„Ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, manchmal fantasiere ich von einem Dreier.“ Troy grinst entwaffnend.

Nick schnaubt belustigt. Die Wut ist abgeebbt. „Du ziehst meine Mutter nicht vor!“, mahnt er zum Spaß.

„Würde ich nicht.“ Troy sind die negativen Vibes von Madison nicht entgangen, seit er sehr viel Zeit mit ihrem Sohn verbringt. Sie war mit allem okay, solange, bis er Nick zu nahe kam. Sie musste es vor ihnen gespürt haben, das Prickeln, das zwischen ihnen besteht. Er hat Nick seinen einzigen Freund genannt – und schnell hinzugefügt, wie einen Bruder. Als hätte Troy ihre Ablehnung unterbewusst registriert.

„Gut“, ist alles, was Nick dazu sagen kann. In diesem Moment möchte er sich an Troys Hals werfen.

„Wir müssen nicht mit deiner Mutter gehen. Wir könnten einfach im Stadion bleiben.“ Troy nähert sich wieder vorsichtig, nur ein halber Schritt. „Kontakte aufbauen, Ressourcen beschaffen und so weiter.“ Nicks Panikattacke von gestern Nacht in mitten der Horde ist wieder präsent. Verkorkste Familie ist es, was sie definitiv gemeinsam haben.

„Das hört sich gut an.“

Troy hebt behäbig die Hand, sodass Nick ihn jederzeit stoppen kann, wenn er es wollte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht und Troy kann seine Hand in Nicks Nacken legen und ihn mit dem Daumen streicheln. Der darauf folgende Kuss spricht Bände.


End file.
